


Warmth

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Kylux First Order Kindergarden!AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And feels, Fluff, Hux is a softie, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, deaged!Ren, kindergarden!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble on Hux' parenting skills for his tiny Sith Lord! (tumblr inspired)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to darthmaddiesartblog on tumblr for her supercute "First order kindergarden"-AU and my lovely bro and waifu!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

“Hux!”

It felt like the 20th time the petulant voice chanted his name and he ignored it for his own sake. Ever since Kylo Ren got turned back to a 4 year old (at least his body, his mind seemed mostly intact) the brat would never shut up, distracting him immensely from work. This time he wouldn’t react he had sworn himself. He had to finish these mission plans in time or Supreme Leader Snoke-

“Huuuuux pleeeeease!”  
The whining sound sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine and he felt his resolve breaking. Damn this knight and his spoiled attitudes! Turning around in his chair, he fixated his gaze on the tiny version of Kylo Ren, his voice hard and unforgiving. “What is it now Ren I told you I have to finish this!”.  
To his suprise the child flinched, badly at that and he felt guilt rising up his chest as the raven haired head was lowered in defence. Great, just great…

“Ren… listen I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shout at you. What’s up? Do you need help to get out the room again?”.  
It was true - some of the doors in first order base couldn’t detect a presence in the Sith Lord’s current height and so he either had to jump up and down, waving his small arms until they did or someone had to open the door for him. Not the best prerequisites for leaving a room in the dramatic fashion that normally was Kylo Ren.  
But the child did try his patience today, demanding attention and silly things like finger paint just to keep himself entertained and god damnit he wasn’t a baby sitter! He was the first general of the first order and here to reinstall the former glory of the empire, nothing else.

Brown eyes, somewhat teary, looked at him cautiously, even distrustful, as though he could snap at him for an other time if the little knight said something wrong. He hesitated before muttering quietly,  
“Can I… sit on your lap? I’m tired… I won’t disturb you I promise… please?”  
Saying no to sad puppy eyes and a cute pouting face proved to be harder for the ginger than he ever expected and he failed miserably at it, so he just uttered a deep sigh, setting his writing tools aside.  
“Well come here then…”

Hux had the other one probably never seen moving so fast, standing promptly at his side, the tiny arms raised in a silent demand. He picked the boy up without further words (and gosh he was lightweighted, did he eat enough?) and set him on his lap where he settled himself on his own, cuddling closer to his chest, pulling his legs towards his small body. Ren’s head rested in his chest, the mop of raven hair framing his face and he dug one palm into the generals parade uniform, closing his eyes with a delighted sigh.  
“Thank you Hux…”

Hux returned to his paperwork with the tiny Sith Lord falling asleep on top of him in a couple of minutes. From time to time he couldn’t resist sneaking glances at the sleeping face, all innocent and peaceful, and even the crumbling of one of his precious uniforms seemed minor to him. He knew it was unhealthy - that he shouldn’t feel those useless soft emotions to an deaged adult who’d turn back soon and they would return to their old habits, snarling and despising each other in the competition for Snoke’s appreciation.

But feeling the pleasant warmth of the body against his chest, he allowed himself that small weakness, the imperfection in his otherwise flawless routine.  
His arm wrapped securely around the boy without startling him, securing his safety and he carefully leant his cheek to the small head, earning a pleasant hum from the child while writing with his free hand.

If he was honest to himself - and he should be he knew - he wouldn’t resist to get used to his… even if it was just a sweet lie for the moment…

\- End -


End file.
